


I want more, silly

by PlainAndSimpleNinja



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, experienced!Aziraphale, virgin!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainAndSimpleNinja/pseuds/PlainAndSimpleNinja
Summary: - You don’t want to be kissed by someone like me... because you’re so pure, and celestial, and good, and I am… not.- Bullshit.- Excuse me?!- I don’t want it, that’s true.- See, I knew it, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-- I want more, silly.- …What?!





	I want more, silly

\- You know, dear, I think I’m too drunk to have any kind of conse-… convet-… to talk about anything right now.

\- Yea, me too, angel.

\- …

\- …

\- …oh dear, get up from the floor, please.

\- No, no, wait a sec-

\- Crowley, seriously, you’re crumpling my jacket now, what are you even-

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Oh. So that’s _what are you even_.

\- …

\- That was… well, that was clearly something.

\- …

\- A… sobering experience, I would say.

\- I’m… sorry. I should go home, what am I even thinking, I shouldn’t… _kiss_ you like that.

\- Why not?

\- Why not  _what_ _?_

\- Why exactly shouldn’t you kiss me like that?

\- Angel, please… stop interrogating me…

\- _Why?_

\- Well, for a start, because you don’t want to be kissed by someone like me? Because you’re so pure, and celestial, and good, and I am… _not_.

\- _Bullshit._

\- Excuse me?!

\- I don’t want it, that’s true.

\- See, I knew it, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-

\- I want more, silly.

\- …What?!

\- I want _more_.

\- More…? What do you…?

\- …

\- …

\- Hush now.

\- B-but. Wait. To have… to do… _more_ … you have to make… _an effort_ , right?

\- What exactly makes you think I haven’t made an effort already?

\- You mean… you did?!

\- Check for yourself. Here, touch here… Oh, careful with the belt, dear… A little lower, if you could…

\- …

\- …

\- You’ve made an effort, alright, you really did, oh my G-… Satan, you did-

\- My dear, you’re shaking, everything is alright, okay? Do you hear me? Everything is alright, hush.

\- No, no, no, wait. Let’s clarify one thing. You’ve made an effort, which means you had to… y’know. _Try it out_. With someone else.

\- Well, of course I did. I lived here for more than six thousands years, I love a good night’s sleep and scrumptious food and to get totally drunk with you from time to time, it’s obvious sooner or later I would also try to f-

\- …

\- Why are you looking at me like that? It’s because I’m an angel and I shouldn’t indulge in the _impure pleasures of the flesh_?… My head office wouldn’t approve, probably, but they’d certainly understand that-…

\- …

\- …It’s not that, isn’t it?

\- Yea. No. It’s not, angel. It’s not that.

\- Then, are you trying to tell me… Are you really… _implying_ …

\- ...oh sweet Satan, here we go.

\- Crowley, are you… _a virgin_?

\- Oh, for Heaven’s-… Hell’s sake, if „I’ve never made an effort” counts as „I’m a virgin”, then, shit, yes, I am. Happy now?

\- …

\- Yea, great, laugh all you want.

\- I’m not laughing, Crowley.

\- Shouldn’t you? I’m a demon, for fuck’s sake, if either of us was going to do the do, it should be _me_ , not... _you_.

\- Oh.

\- „Oh” what?

\- _Oh_ _-_ _now-I-feel-bad_.

\- About what?

\- About the fact that I’ve said I want „more”.

\- Then… _y_ _ou don’t_?!

\- Of course I do! It’s just… I assumed you wanted more too, and now I’m not sure anymore. I didn’t even think about asking you!

\- I mean… I was the one who kissed you, right?

\- Yes, but… My dear, please, a kiss is one thing, and the actual… _doing the do_ is the other. It’s not like by kissing me you’ve consented to any _sick_ and _wicked_ and _dirty_ thing I had on my mind!

\- …

\- I… I am a really _bad angel_.

\- No, you’re not. Hey, look at me. You’re sweet, and kind, and also a little bastard, which suits me just fine.

\- …thank you.

\- Also… „sick and wicked and dirty thing”?

\- …be quiet, dear. Or I’ll make you.

\- Make me, please.

\- …

\- …

\- That never gets boring.

\- Agreed.

\- Listen, my dear, we should… I should do it properly, so first we need to get sober, alright?

\- Yea, sure.

\- …

\- Done.

\- Fantastic. I’m going to ask… Do you actually want to… sleep with me?

\- You really have to ask?

\- Yes, I have to. Do you want to do it now? Or do you need… some time?

\- I… yes. I want it now.

\- Then, if you’re sure, you’ve got to… you know. _Make an effort_.

\- Give me a second, okay?

\- Okay.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …Crowley?

\- …yea?

\- …are you ready?

\- I don’t know when was the last time you were miracling a dick for yourself, especially after ultra-fast magical sobering, but it’s not that simple, okay? Wow, you’re really impatient for an angel.

\- A _dick_?

\- Well, yes? Why not?

\- And why not the other thing?

\- Aziraphale, please. I know you.

\- …Point taken.

\- There. I’m ready. I think.

\- Come here, we should go to bed.

\- Do you even have a bed in here?…

\- Well, now I do, see? Come.

\- …

\- …

\- Did you just kiss me _and_  bite my lower lip?

\- …Perhaps.

\- Angel, my angel… I barely recognize you.

\- Good.

\- Who even helped you tie that bowtie, huh? It's like a Gordian knot!

\- Oh, it's simple, you see, you have to… grab it like that… Now take those hideous pants off, please.

\- You love the way my ass looks in those hideous pants, don’t you?

\- …

\- You love to watch that ass when you’re walking just behind me, don’t even think I haven’t noticed… you love how tight those _hideous_ pants are, right?

\- …I’m not going to answer any of those questions.

\- Coward.

\- We’re going to take things slowly, alright?

\- Brave words from someone who thought I was going too fast for him.

\- That was fifty years ago. Everything was slightly different.

\- Yes, it was, now please shut up and…

\- And?…

\- …Touch me already.

\- With pleasure, dear.

\- …

\- …

\- That feels strange. Is it normal? Is it supposed to be strange?

\- I don’t know, I think so? Depends on how strange it feels I presume. It’s always a little strange to feel less like an angel… or a demon, for that matter… and more like a human with their earthly weaknesses and earthly pleasures.

\- …No. Yes. I don’t know, just don’t stop, I didn’t say it feels bad, did I? Just… don’t stop. _Please_.

\- Alright, dear.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Wait, could you… move a little? Like this? I want to try something a little different, if that’s okay with you.

\- Of course it’s okay with me, for Hell’s sake, Jesus, ah, just… just do whatever you’re doing.

\- …

\- …

\- Is it good? Like that?

\- I don’t know! How am I supposed to know, you’re an expert here!

\- …I wouldn’t call myself an expert, you know.

\- …

\- I’m just asking if you’re feeling alright.

\- I’m-… just-… it’s so intense, angel, I-… I feel like it’s, ah, a little too much, like I can’t-… God-… contain that feeling… Like I can’t-…

\- Alright, just breathe, everything’s good, okay?

\- …okay, okay, please, don’t stop…

\- I don’t intend to stop, my dear, I certainly don’t intend to.

\- …

\- …

\- Come, come closer, please, I want to-… I-… agh, I want to hug you, I want to hold you close, I want to _feel_ you, when I-

\- I’m here, dear. I’m here. I’m always here.

\- …

\- …

\- …oh God. Satan. Whatever. Did I just-… am I dead? Don’t… don’t laugh at me now!

\- I can’t, you just… look at yourself, you’re amazing, you’re so beautiful. I love you so much.

\- You… you _what_ now?!

\- I said I love you.

\- _Angel_ …

\- I know, I know.

\- I would love to… you know, return the favor…

\- Don’t, you don’t have to. You can… _return the favor_ … in the morning, okay? Now you need to rest. First time happens only once in a lifetime, you know?

\- Yea, okay, I feel… a little bit tired actually.

\- I know, dear. Come here, come closer, let me hold you.

\- I love you, Aziraphale.

\- I know. Now it’s time to sleep.

\- Whatever you say, angel. Goodnight.

\- …

\- …

\- Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> That was just a scene that showed up in my mind for some reason and I had to throw it out somewhere. It's also sort of an experiment - somewhat inspired by "Kiss of the Spider Woman" by Manuel Puig, because that's the only dialogue-only book I've read, ever. Also a good one. You should read it, really. It's great (and gay. Like, literally, gay). 
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so if there are some typos/grammar errors - let me know please!
> 
> ...the title is stupid...
> 
> (on tumblr: https://just-me-and-otherz.tumblr.com/post/185579470570)


End file.
